Banda sonora de Fallout: New Vegas
|imagen = Fallout_New_Vegas_soundtrack.jpg |medio = Banda sonora |autor = Inon Zur Mark Morgan |distribuidor = Bethesda Softworks |fecha de lanzamiento = 2010 |sitio web = Escucha en Spotify Escucha en YouTube }} Esta página muestra información conocida sobre la banda sonora de Fallout: New Vegas. Temas que figuran en los créditos Nota El listado de las pistas en los créditos no reflejan con exactitud la lista de estaciones. Consulte la lista de estaciones de radio o vea la página la canción para información correcta. Créditos New Vegas Radio :Ain't That a Kick in the Head? ::Escrita por Sammy Cahn y James Van Heusen ::Interpretada por Dean Martin ::Maraville Music Corp. (ASCAP) ::Cortesía de Capitol Records, Inc. ::Bajo licencia de EMI Film & Television Music :Blue Moon ::Escrita por Richard Rodgers y Lorenz Hart ::Interpretada por Frank Sinatra ::Usada con permiso de EMI Entertainment World, Inc. en nombre de EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. ::Cortesía de Capitol Records, Inc. ::Bajo licencia de EMI Film & Television Music :Cobwebs and Rainbows ::Música por Dick Stephen Walter ::Letra de J.E. Sawyer ::Letras publicadas por Bethesda Softworks LLC ::Interpretada por J.E. Sawyer ::Cortesía de APM Music :Home on the Wastes ::Escrita por J.E. Sawyer ::Interpretada por J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman ::Cortesía de Bethesda Softworks LLC :It's a Sin to Tell a Lie ::Escrita por Billy Mayhew ::Interpretada por The Ink Spots ::© 1936 (Renovada) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Dominion Entertainment Inc. :Jingle, Jangle, Jingle ::Escrita por Joseph Lilley y Frank Loesser ::Interpretada por Kay Kyser ::Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Columbia Records ::Mediante acuerdo de licencia con Sony Music Licensing :Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow ::Escrita por Harold Adamson y Jimmy McHugh ::Interpretada por Nat King Cole ::© 1955 Usada con permiso de EMI Entertainment World, Inc. en nombre de EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP), Harold Adamson Music (ASCAP) ::Cortesía of Capitol Records, Inc. ::Bajo licencia de EMI Film & Television Music :Mad About the Boy ::Escrita por Noel Coward ::Interpretada por Helen Forrest ::© 1932 Chappell Music Ltd (PRS). Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Soundies Inc. ::Mediante acuerdo con DePugh Music :New Vegas Valley ::Escrita por J.E. Sawyer ::Interpretada por J.E. Sawyer y James Melilli ::Courtesía de Bethesda Softworks LLC :Something's Gotta Give ::Escrita por Johnny Mercer ::Interpretada por Bing Crosby ::© 1954 The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) ::Todos los derechos administrados por WB Music Corp. Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Bing Crosby Enterprises ::Bajo licencia de South Bay Music Group :Streets of New Reno ::Escrita por J.E. Sawyer ::Interpretada por J.E. Sawyer y Nathaniel Chapman ::Cortesía de Bethesda Softworks LLC :Why Don't You Do Right? (Get Me Some Money, Too!) ::Escrita por Joe McCoy ::Interpretada por Peggy Lee ::Usada con permiso de Morley Music Co. (ASCAP) ::"Cortesía de Cassidy Music, LLC" Black Mountain Radio :Big Iron ::Escrita e interpretada por Marty Robbins ::© 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) ::Todos los derechos administrados por Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) ::Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Columbia Records ::Mediante acuerdo con Sony Music Licensing :Hangover Heart ::Escrita por Hank Thompson y Pat Hagen ::Interpretada por Hank Thompson ::Usada con permiso de EMI Entertainment World, Inc. en nombre de EMI Beechwood Music Corp. (BMI). Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Soundies Inc. ::Mediante arreglo con DePugh Music :Heartaches by the Numbers ::Escrita por Harlan Howard ::Interpretada por Guy Mitchell ::Sony/ATV Tree Publishing (BMI). Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Dominion Entertainment, Inc. :It's a Sin ::Escrita por William Grishaw ::Interpretada por Eddy Arnold ::Sony/ATV Milene Music (ASCAP). Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía of RCA Records ::Mediante arreglo con Sony Music Licensing :Johnny Guitar ::Escrita por Victor Young and Peggy Lee ::Interpretada por Peggy Lee ::© 1954 Chappell & Co. (ASCAP) & Denslow Music (ASCAP). Todos los derechos reservados. ::Cortesía de Geffen Records ::Bajo licencia de Universal Music Enterprises :Stars of the Midnight Range ::Escrita e interpretada por Johnny Bond ::Red River Songs, Inc. (BMI) ::Cortesía de Soundies Inc. ::Mediante arreglo con DePugh Music Pistas licenciadas adicionales Las siguientes pistas adicionales, licenciadas de APM, una compañía de música de producción, aparecen dentro del juego, ya sea en Radio New Vegas, Mojave Music Radio, or Radio de Black Mountain, en los salones de espera de los casinos Tops, Ultra-Luxe, o Gomorrah, o en el teatro Teatro Ases en El Tops. * "American Swing" * "Blues For You" * Concierto para dos violines en re menor - 2: Largo ma non tanto - J.S. Bach * Concerto Grosso no. 10 en Si menor - 1: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * Concerto Grosso no. 10 en Si menor - 3: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * [[Dueto de las flores de Lakmé|"Dueto de las flores" de Lakmé]] - Léo Delibes * ''Las cuatro estaciones'' No. 4, El invierno - 2: Largo - Antonio Vivaldi * "Goin' Under" * "Hallo Mister X" * "Happy Times" * "I'm Movin' Out" * "I'm So Blue" * "In the Shadow of the Valley" * "Jazz Blues" * "Jazz Club Blues" * "Joe Cool" * "Lazy Day Blues" * "Let's Ride Into the Sunset Together" * "Lone Star" * "Manhattan" * Concierto para piano n.º 21 en Do mayor - 2: Andante - W.A. Mozart * "Cabalgata de las valquirias" * "Roundhouse Rock" * "Sit and Dream" * "Sleepy Town Blues" * "Slow Bounce" * "Slow Sax" * "Spring Song" (Op 62, No 6) - Felix Mendelssohn * "Strahlende Trompete" * "Von Spanien Nach Südamerika" * "Where Have You Been All My Life?" en:Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack Categoría:Banda sonora de Fallout: New Vegas